Forum:2019-12-04 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Working on your Doctorate in Mad Science? Consider making Girl Genius your dissertation topic. ---- Okay, the thot plickens! heteromeles Wonder how long ''that's ''been there! 06:12, December 4, 2019 (UTC) : I'm guessing just this trip with the two Jagers. The spider would have no reason to rush off and save the cooks. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:34, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Nice Trek reference. 9thGeneral (talk) 14:00, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :Meh. The Foglios were just putting a flea in our ear. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 14:06, December 4, 2019 (UTC) : Also to the original verision of The Fly. --Geoduck42 (talk) 16:59, December 4, 2019 (UTC) ::Or CC Beck, & the World's Wickedest Worm. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 17:53, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :::I was actually referring to the goatee comment and "Mirror, Mirror", but then realized that the mind controlling ear parasite was possibly also a reference to WOK. Unrelated to Trek, I originally read the Pearl of Skibazz as the Pearl of Skiball. 9thGeneral (talk) 18:09, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :::I took the "evil doppelgangers"/goatee to be a "Mirror, Mirror" shoutout as well. Scientician (talk) 20:12, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Thinking about it more, we've got two possibilities: the Vorpokian Dictator Spider (henceforth called the Bug) just got in to Rakethorn's ear, or it's been there for a very long time. If the Bug just arrived, was there any evidence that it changed Rakethorn's behavior? I don't recall any, but my memory is faulty. Conversely, the Bug could be the mechanism through which Albia conditions her agents to loyalty. I kind of suspect the latter, given that the Jagers, who were created by the old school Heterodynes and who are no lieges of Albia, would suspect something like this and take the opportunity to test their hypothesis when they get an agent like Rakethorn to experiment on. If this is the case, Rakethorn may suddenly turn into an abject coward or something. In the longer run, this indicates that implanted Bugs can overpower the effects of Wasping, assuming the wasped Marines were all Bugged too. and that suggests a fruitful new line of inquiry for beating the Other. heteromeles : I would go with the former - Rakethorn's behavior is suddenly odd and paranoid, enough to make Dimo and Maxim suspect, point out how he's being strange, and then simultaneously whack him when he reacts to their prodding. A Dictator Spider in the ear ("bugs" already refers to slaver wasps, at least in Jager-speak) would be perfectly cromulent with dangerous stuff released from labs as a distraction. Also, the latter seems waaay speculative on the basis of this one page. Scientician (talk) 20:10, December 4, 2019 (UTC) : Yeah, you're reading way too much into this, it's a one-off joke about an escaped experiment that just hijacked him. --Geoduck42 (talk) 03:08, December 5, 2019 (UTC) Dimo and Max, demonstrating once again that they're not your average dumb muscle Jagers. You think by now that they're effectively Agatha's de facto Honor Guard? --MadCat221 (talk) 19:58, December 4, 2019 (UTC) :Da Boyz became Agatha's Honor Guard at . They acknowledged her as the Heterodyne back in . Her full Royal Bodyguard includes Zeetha and Violetta as well, possibly even Krosp and his Bears. --Fred1740 (talk) 20:40, December 4, 2019 (UTC)